


A Promise Kept Ash's Johto Journey

by Mgunnels3



Category: Charizard - Fandom, Pidgeot - Fandom, ash ketchum - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgunnels3/pseuds/Mgunnels3
Summary: What if Ash kept his promise to return, what if he actually managed to make peace with his past mistake with a pokemon and flock, what if he didn't leave Charizard in the charizific valley, Join Ash and friends as they embark on a journey through Johto as if it originally had intended too if Ash made his promise to Pidgeot (who is female in this story) Smart and Calmer Ash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A promised kept A battle for a friend to return

We join our hero's as they set off for their next adventure the Johto region to give the GS ball which was given to them thanks to Professor Ive and for Ash to compete in the Johto League but before they set off theirs one matter to do before Ash leaves Kanto a promise for a friend.

Misty: Ash are you sure you want to do this what if the situation isn't settled or she has more things to worry about

Brock: Given that it was bad when i came back here I'd say now's a good time

Ash: I know you guys but i made a promise to her after we came back from the Orange Islands *as he gripped her pokeball and thought and its a promise i'm willing to keep*

*Flashback*

As Fearow flew off after a defeat by the hands of both Ash and his newly evolved Pidgeot but they both knew that even with its defeat it won't stop until not only it get revenge on Ash but also to make sure that the Pidgeotto and pidgey flock would fear it more than ever. As Pidgeot had to do something to protect them which made Ash made his desicion.

Pidgeot: Pid Pidgeot

Ash: I know girl but this flock needs you and we both know that Fearow won't give up but...

Pidgeot: *curious but sad*

Ash: I promise you this once we get the item and come back here I will come back to get you even help finish this *as he pet Pidgeot*

Pidgeot nodded as she flew off to protect the flock as much as she can as Ash waved goodbye to her "I promise i will come back for you and we can travel again" as pidgeot had a confident look on her face before the gang left the sceen

*End flashback*

Ash: And that's a promise i'm gonna keep even if it means that i have to fight my past against the Spearow flock and solve whatever matters or grudges the leader has on me. *Thinks* Even though i knew what i did was an accident by throwing that rock i've learned better now than back then even if it means an apollogy to the leader after the matter is done.

As the gang didn't get any attack from the Spearow flock again like last time as they entered the same area that they were before going to the Orange Islands as they reached the deepest part of the forest were they last spot the same flock Ash's Pidgeot is watching over as some of the Pidgey's and Pidgeottto's were scared at the pressance of the gang.

Ash: Its ok were not here to catch any of you nor are we here to cause any issues

Misty: Yeah were here to help and see an old friend.

While some believed them the other older Pidgeotto's didn't believe them as a few did try to attack the gang but a sudden Caw stopped them telling them that they are telling the truth. As the same pokemon came out of the tree area which brought a happy smile to Ash and Co's faces.

?: Pidget Pidgeot *with a smile seeing a its friends again* 'its been a while Ash'

Ash: Hahah Pidgeot i'm so glad to see you again *as he hugged her*

Pidgeot: *Smiled and returned it with her talon* Pidgeot Eot'Glad you came back'

Ash: Well Girl I promised that i would come back and now i have but i figured that things haven't changed huh

Pidgeot: *nodded sadly*

Brock: Well we'll help as much as we can to resolve it right guys.

Misty: Right

Ash: Right but this is my battle I can't just do this and let you guys get even more involved in an issue that has been with me since the beginning.

Misty: Right i forgot the leader is after you isn't he.

Ash: *nodded* After all i was the one that hit it with the rock though i though it was the same Pidgey that i met that day.

Pidgeot: *was shocked not by this as all the members of the team knew about this but all this time Ash didn't know who that Pidgey was...her*

Pikachu: *noticed her reaction* ' hey what's with the reaction Pidgeot '

Pidgeot: ' That same Pidgey was me he never knew hopefully he will figure it out'

Pikachu: 'oh man you evolved when we met but knowing Ash he will sooner or later but lets worry bout that later'

Pidgeot: *nodded* 'Yes lets I've been needing to put an end to the Fearow flock once and for all'

Ash: *wishing he could understand them* Looks like you two are ready for whatever happens next.

As both nodded but little did they know it one of the Pidgeotto's went missing it wasn't a member of the flock but a spy as it flew back to the Fearow flock again with some news that the Fearow leader would be interested in.

Pidgeotto: 'Fearow the boy came back as he said he would but he wants to put an end to this dispute once and for all'

Fearow: *smiled to this* 'Excalent my Pidgeotto if its a dispute that he wants to finish then its a fight he will get'

Pidgeotto: 'Things were going great till that Pidgeot came i was leader till her and was the one that kept the peace with us now its a different story'

Fearow: 'That and you were the one who are close to my flock'

Pidgeotto: 'Yes sir but now what are you gonna do'

Fearow: 'I will face him on even terms and whatever demands he wants but if they are reasonable but doubt he has changed'

Pidgeotto: ' well the flock might notice that i'm gone so you better go now before the opportunity slips'

As both flew off but little did the older Pidgeotto know that Pidgeot had a knew he had some sort of plans with the Fearow leader during the time she stayed with the flock and was ready for anything as the two pokemon came to the site of the Pidgey flock but was expected by the group. Especially Ash and Pidgeot.

Ash: Fearow no Spearow this time huh.

Fearow: *Shaked head as if he wanted to settle this once and for all*

Ash: Ok a one on one fight if i win you leave this flock alone and we start off without anymore grudges with each other.

Fearow: *was amazed that he would go as far as burry the hatchet after two years* Fear row ' And if i win'

Ash: I will release all of my Pokemon and not only you can do what you please with me in terms of wanting me to do stuff for the flock even though i can't understand you though. But i'm willing to let bygones be bygones and move forward. Do we have a deal?

Pidgeot was surprised by the offer but understood that a fair offer would surfice in this situation if fearow agrees to the terms both pokemon haven't been well fighting for the past half a year but this will change things as she has learned some new stuff a move not even she nor Ash has heard of before. As the fearow laughed but nodded to the agreement but the real thing it wanted from Ash was not harm but to show he has changed.

Misty: Ash are you sure

Brock: Yeah Ash you haven't been with Pidgeot for over a half a year are you sure you want to do this what if you do lose.

Ash: *shakes head* No this has to be done for the flock and for a better future. Pidgeot you ready for another fight girl.

Pidgeot nodded as she smiled as so did Fearow as he wanted this rematch for the time being hoping he didn't make a mistake by agreeing to this. As most of the flock from both sides were watching as Pidgeotto the same one who informed Fearow did notify the other flock just incase. As both side took their positions as Ash stayed on the ground this time as Fearow would rather face a pokemon of his than cause a potential harm to a servant to the flock. As they began as Fearow took to the sky.

Ash: To the sky Pidgeot too

As both Pokemon were in a seeable altitude for all to watch.

Ash: We'll kick this off Pidgeot Gust attack

As she lauched a powerful gust towards the Fearow as it dodged as it used Drill peck at Pidgeot. As Ash yelled "Dodge it then wing attack" As she barely managed to dodge and slammed Fearow with a powerful wing attack but he was far from out as it counter with its own as it hit her.

Ash: You ok Pidgeot

As she shook it off as Fearow came in with another Drill peck this time just as fast as the wing attack was.

Ash: *grunted* Quick attack before it can hit you

As she did but not before getting her wing hit by the drill peck as the tide was turned as Pidgeot was injured but can fly a little as Ash screamed " Pidgeot NO i believe in you we made a promise that we would work together as a team don't give up" As she managed to be inspired by those words as Fearow was shocked by this and thought 'He has changed but this is more than that lets see if his faith can save her from this' As a powerful energy was building from its beak which caught everyone off guard which meant to Ash that he wasn't messing around now it wanted to finish this now. As it fired a massive hyper beam aimed toward Pidgeot herself.

Ash: Pidgeot get out of their now with quick attack please.

As she managed to muster up enough energy to use that move to get out of their which made Ash and the other happy and fearow shocked by this.

Fearow: 'You managed to get out of their with that little strength in that wing are you sure that you are even able to continue Pidgeot I don't want to put that in any more trouble than it is end this and i won't have to mess with the flock what do you have to gain for fighting'

Pidgeot: *shakes head* ' Its not what i'm after but to show you that I'm more than a match for you not for winning but to show both of you how much i've learned in the past and how much i trust in Ash's battle capabilities.'

Fearow: *smiled* Well if that's what you want then my offer for the flock is still indescisive for now show me then how much your trust in your trainer has gotten.

Ash: I believe in you Pidgeot don't hold back give him what you got if any strength left that is.

Misty: Brock do you think Pidgeot can still fight after that nasty blow to the wing

Brock: Its the same stubborness that Ash has but who know's what she has learned in the last half a year.

Fearow: 'Well then i admire your fighting spirit but its over' *as he prepared another hyper beam this time to end this as he fired it*

Ash: Get out of their now Pidgeot you can do it.

As she managed to muster enough strength to build energy in her wing not only to dodge the move but managed to go straight into Fearow with what looks like Wing attack but it was a lighter color than usual which Ash looked it up but the Pokedex had nothing on it as Dexter had no info on the move at all. As Pidgeot managed to slam the attack hard on Fearow sending it to the ground but with that last manouver it also put a big strain on her wing and energy as she was loosing altitude as she landed as she fell to the ground with Fearow knocked out not long after a Draw. Which shocked not only everyone but the both flocks as they both didn't know what to do or who won. As Ash ran to Pidgeot.

Ash: Pidgeot you ok girl Brock get the super potion fast.

Brock: I can use it one her but she will need to see Nurse joy after everyting is done it should make it better till then. *as he handed him one*

Ash: *nodded as he took it and used it on her* Don't worry Pidgeot this will help you till we can get it better.

Pidgeot nodded faintly as it did help her as Fearow watched this and was amazed as how much Ash has changed from the kid who threw a rock at him to a trainer who has in fact shown that he does care about pokemon as fearow made up his mind but as he was gonna tell Pidgeot of his plan the former leader Pidgeotto made a move that Fearow didn't want to happen.

Pidgeotto: 'No this is not happening I refuse this he's a human he will never be different Spearow flock on my mark and attack'

Pidgeot: *shocked by this* 'Why would you do that he didn't do anything.'

Pidgeotto: 'He's the same as every human i'll get my flock back no matter what Attack'

Just as they were about to strike they were stopped by Fearow himself. Which suprised everyone even Ash and Pidgeot as they thought that he would just sit their.

Fearow: Stand down all of you and leave this human and flock alone

Pidgeot: But we tied our agreement

Fearow: *shakes head* No he's shown me that he is different from before

Pidgeotto: Your wrong all humans are the same.

Fearow: No not this one now leave this flock both of sides and don't show yourself again.

Pidgeotto: *angered* But what stops him from capturing the flock or harming them.

Fearow musters up a hyper beam to show he isn't gonna let him treat Ash like this anymore as he took the hint and left but vowed he will return again. As he was out of site little did he know it, it was a ruse to get him out of their.

Ash: So i guess this means i should release my pokemon then huh.

Fearow: *looked at Ash in shock as he shook his head*

Ash: Huh but Pidgeot fell first in the draw i should hold my end of the bargin

Fearow: *shook his head*

Ash: Wait are you saying that you are letting go of harming the flock

Fearow: *nodded*

Pidgeot: 'Why are you letting Ash off Fearow. I mean he made a deal'

Fearow:' His trust in you as well as the way he acted when you were down like that it.. *as he got up* it showed me that he has changed from the kid almost two years ago. Go with him I will help with the flock both sides after the former leader left he relenquished his status and don't worry i won't cause any more harm.'

Ash: Fearow if it helps I do want to say something...Sorry

Fearow: *was shocked by this as to the fact he apollogized to this as he listened*

Ash: I'm sorry for what i did almost two years ago to you even the flock now while i can't go back and change it i can make sure that, that won't ever happen again.

Fearow: *shocked but smiled to this as he nodded and even nuzzled him to show he accepted the apollogy*

Ash: *shocked but happy by this* Your welcome and thanks for accepting my apollogy hope we can work things out.

Fearow managed to relay a message via by wing movement by pointing to both flocks indicating that he wants to keep peace with them on equal terms. Which shocked Ash but understood somehow as Pidgey flock though sceptical nodded to the agreement as well as Pidgeot as she managed to not only stop the fighting but earned a friend in him as the flock managed to make use of the area without hassle.

Ash: Well Pidgeot its time for us to be back together again as a team what do you say.

Pidgeot: *smiled and nodded* Pidgeot 'I'm ready Ash'

As he tossed Pidgeot's ball at her as a blue beam hit her instead of the usual red as it means a recapture as a simple ding signifyied her recapture. As Ash and the other's were happy to have her aboard once again. As Pidgeot managed to say her last goodbye to the flock for now even promising Fearow a rematch if they see each other again. Which he happily agreed to but not for any reason or grudges. As they waved goodbye as the gang head out of Viridian Forest and head to the closet pokemon center.

With the issue of the past behind them Ash and friends head to the pokemon center to help Pidgeot before heading off to Ash's next adventure in Johto but what was the issue that the Pidgeotto had with humans was on everyone's mind.

Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival in Johto rescue the missing Totodile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in johto and Team rocket's up to their usual stuff

Chapter 2: Arrival in Johto rescue the missing Totodile

We join our hero's as they are deep in the forest somewhere between kanto and Johto as the embark to New Bark town but they hit somewhat of a snag in the road.

Ash: Are you sure that we're heading in the right direction Brock

Misty: Yeah should be their by now

Togepi: Togepi 'Yeah Brock'

Brock: According to my map it should be not too far.

Misty: that's what you said an hour ago

Ash: Hey no worries guys we'll find a way out of here we usually do

Misty: And that leads us to being even more lost remember.

Just as Ash was about to say something they noticed a slight glow comming from near by as it caught their attention as they ran towards it but what they saw was comming out of a small pond area of the forest as a strange dog like creature was emitting some sort of glow from it as it awed the gang.

Ash: Wow

Misty: Amazing wonder what pokemon it is though

Brock: Beats me though i've never seen it before

Just as Ash was about to pull out his pokedex the suposide pokemon jumped off the little ledge it was on as it ran off of course Ash accidently slipped in the pond area as he go out and the gang ran after it but it disapeared from site as the gang was about to catch up to it somehow they missed it. But instead they managed to arrive at their first destination of the Johto region on the outskirts of New bark town.

Ash: Wow New Bark Town

Misty: Wow its bigger than i imagined that's for sure

Brock: Yeah no joke its bigger than viridian that's for sure.

Ash: *thinking* The town of winds of new beginning huh now this will not only be my first stop for a new beginning in a new region but * pulled out Pidgeot's pokeball* but a new one with you as a team the old gang is back together again *end thought* Man I can wait for a new adventure *almost dropping Pidgeot's ball*

Pikachu: *catching it* Pika Pi 'oh Ash' * with a sigh*

Ash: Whoops i got so excited that i almost broke Pidgeot's pokeball *as he scratched the back of his head as he picked it up*

Misty: Real smooth Ash you kept your promise to her and almost ruined it in less than a week.

Ash: *sighs* I know Misty its just i'm excited that's all but i can see what you mean though. But man was it a good way to reunite the team again.

*Flash back*

After Ash recatched Pidgeot and brought her back to the pokemon center in Viridian Ash had the chance to gather the pokemon he had during his journey aside butterfree of course. As many was happy to see Pidgeot again especially Charizard shockingly which also surprised Pidgeot that Ash managed to get him to listen to Ash again but not before many of the pokemon told him about what happened at the pokemon league as well as why Ash needed him then, which shockingly made him more upset than as he was the only one that was battle capable to fight back then. Now even after a league the Orange league that is he is determined to make sure what he did won't happen again. Much to the delight of the pokemon still got a chuckle from Pidgeot though as it was nice to see everyone again

*end flash back*

Ash: With the team back together again how can we not loose onward to the next destination.

Brock: You mean to the Pokemon center here in New bark town that is were you can register for the league Ash.

Ash: Alright lets get going to the Pokemon center.

Brock: *cheerfully* Yeah to see the nurse joy their too

Misty: Oh no you don't Brock you will not ruin this journey for us like that please.

Too late as he was already running to the pokemon center with sweet drops running down everyone's faces from that. As the reached the towns pokemon center but nurse joy wasn't their. But their was a message left for anyone who stopped by:

My dear apollogies for being absent but i'm stopping by Professor Elms research lab and won't be back till about 4pm please be patient and i will handle any issue afterwards.

Brock: Ah man we just missed her

Misty: Um she said she be back by 4 pm its almost 5 now something must be up

Brock: Of course to the pokemon lab.

Ash: Hey come on brock she maybe running behind that's all but might as well go and see what is going on anyway and we might as well meet Professor Elm anyway.

Both nodded as they head to the lab. As they reached the lab they can hear a lot of yelling comming from the lab definitely Nurse Joy but the problem was who was she yelling at and about as the entered the lab to see her yelling at what looks to be the Professor.

Joy: How can you loose the pokemon yet alone mistaken who ever tooken it for me? You should be ashamed of yourself Professor Elm.

Elm: I'm so sorry i was looking at some pokemon specimens that i was studying and got caught up in it that i should've payed more attention.

Joy: This always happens when you go deep into you research Professor that pokemon's trainer will be stopping by any day now how can you be so absent minded.

Ash: Umm are we interrupting something sorry

Joy: Oh no your not but we have a big problem at hand that this professor managed to overlook.

Misty: You mean a missing pokemon maybe we can help.

Elm: I would greatly appreciate it but we don't know were to look I'm Professor Elm pokemon researcher here in Johto.

Ash: Ah Yes professor Oak told us about you when before we left here.

Elm: Ah you know professor Oak i'm one of his students not to mention i used to do a lot of research for him before becoming a professor.

Joy: then you went absent minded by letting one of the starter pokemon you were suposed to give away to a female trainer be taken without noticing.

Elm: *scratched the back of his head in embarassment* oh right.

Brock: So what kind of three pokemon do you give to trainers for the starters.

Elm: Well for this region we have the same three types as the other regions grass, water and fire. *as they see a small mouse looking pokemon walking up to professor* This one here is the regions fire starter cyndaquil *as he picked him up as it was one to like others as it definitely showed why its a fire type when it bursted the flames on its back* As you can see it sets the flames on its back depending on the emotions or anger it feel. *as it calmed down*

Ash: Wow that's so cool

Misty: No joke

Brock: I must admit its a nice pokemon

Elm: the grass starter is name is Chikorita *which he pulled out a picture out for it* It's trainer was just here the other day a young girl who just starting her journey.

Ash: Awe that's a nice grass type

Elm: And lastly Totodile who is the water starter and is the one pokemon that is missing *as he pulled out another picture for it*

Misty: *goes gaw over it* Ah such a cute water type and the way it looks

Ash: So that's a Totodile.

Brock: So tell what happened exactly.

Elm: Well it all started as i was researching my study as usual when

*Flashback*

Elm: What amazing specimen i've never seen such molicules and all

As the water starter was playing around the lab as it knew its trainer will be arriving any moment he was given an image of what she looked like cause the female soon to be trainer specifically choose it as her's whether or not he'd like it or not he was happy that it got a chance to be a starter pokemon the problem is while its energetic and loves to dance, but it really didn't like being forced to be a pokemon specifically chosen as it wants a nice trainer but also a trainer that it trusts. Then suddenly a three people came in the door (three guess who) As Professor Elm was more interested in the specimen than what's going on and thought it was Nurse joy.

Elm: Oh nurse Joy is that you well the pokemon is ready to be examined and make sure its ready for its trainer

?: *a female voice bit lower tone* Oh yes its me professor and don't worry i'll be back in a few *with a few cackles in the background as they picked up Totodile*

Elm: Ok then thanks Joy

As they left a few minutes later entered the real Nurse Joy which lead to where they are now.

*end Flash back*

Ash: well this is percilular

Joy: Man this is tough they might be gone halfway across town by now

Ash: *smiled as he knew exactly who to help with this as he took out Pidgeot's ball*

Misty: Her first adventure with you and a great way to cover the city if we can't find them.

Ash: Yeah

As they went outside as Ash tossed the ball "Come on out" As Pidgeot came out of her ball. Which definitely caught Elm's eye as the size of her "My that's a rare Pidgeot its bigger than most Pidgeot's i've seen"

Ash: Yeah and my second pokemon since i've started not to mention she has a move none of us know by now. But we can talk about that later Pidgeot we're looking for any commotion going on that may involve a missing pokemon we can cover more ground by air.

Pidgeot: *nodded and smiled* Pidg geot 'Of course and hop on'

As she turned her back to signal that she want's Ash to fly with her which he gradually agreed to as its been a while anyway as they took off as the other's searched on the ground and got Officer Jenny who also gotten word about this as they couldn't find anything at the momment.

Meanwhile...

?:Ahhhhhhh get it off my hair get it off get it off

A familiar trio Team Rocket was in fact the one's that took Totodile as it didn't like them as he was comping on Jessies hair demanding that they return him via translation of Meowth that is.

Meowth: Looks like it likes you Jessie even if it hates us.

Jessie: Not Funny get this stupid thing off my hair

James: I would but if i do it would ruin your hair and all

Jessie: I really don't care its gonna be ours hair ruined or not pull it off me then catch it

Little did they know it all that screaming was caught by Pidgeot's ears she learned to train it when she was in the forest after all you never know it when trouble is around the corner as she notified Ash "Pidgeot pidget ' theirs some noise coming that way' " Ash nodded " Take me too it the others should be following us" She nodded as she flew to that direction and low and behold they saw team rocket trying to pull totodile off Jessie's hair which made a snicker out of Pidgeot after all it was nice to see these losers again after so long.

Jessie: Its not working

James: Well he left us with no choice but to catch it *as he pulled out a pokeball*

Ash: Oh no you don't stop right their Team rocket

All three: Its the twerp

Ash: Your not gonna take that totodile from any one yet alone make him a slave to you

Jessie: Why you once we get it off me then we'll show you

That wasn't necessary as Totodile let go and got on the back of Jessie's head and made a jump off of her head with abit of force to knock her down abit.

Jessie: Its off why you *as she see's split ends* How dare you ruin a beautiful hair

Totodile: Toto dile toto ' Oh please i've seen magikarp cuter than you'

Pidgeot: *snicker to that* 'nice one'

Which Meowth translated to the three which made Ash snicker too as Jessie was fumming from the insult. As they were prepared to fight them but as the Police showed up they had to bolt.

Jessie: We'll be back and i won't forget that insult you stupid alligator

James: Count on it

Meowth: You bet

As they ran off before any police could make any arrests as they were informed that Ash was looking for it too for the Professor. Even as much as Totodile admitted it he actually like Ash a human not cause of the fact he's a trainer but the fact that he is different somehow to him and was thinking of what to do next. Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center as Ash just contacted Professor Oak on his arrival

Oak: Ah Ash my boy you arrived their safely i see

Ash: Yes sir and will be signing up for the league soon oh and i ran into an old colligue of yours.

Elm: Hi Professor Oak *with Totodile in hand who had already made his descision but waited anyway*

Oak : Ah Professor Elm its been a while

As they were talking about scientific mumble jumbo as the gang was walking to the waiting area bench with a sigh of annoyance. As totodile was also tired of hearing all of this left Professor elms side and walking towards Ash.

Ash: this gonna take forever

Misty: They will be on that phone all day about nothing interesting at all.

Totodile: Toto dile

Ash: Huh what is it Totodile

Totodile: *was pointing to Ash then back to him as if he wanted him to be his trainer instead of the girl*

Ash: But aren't you supposed to be a pokemon for another trainer Totodile.

Totodile: *shook his head as he didn't want that person but him*

Joy: I see totodile would rather be with you than with the trainer that originally wanted him.

Elm: *finishing his coversation overheard this* Well we do have another just incase so if that is what you want Totodile.

Totodile: *nodded*

Elm: If that is ok with you Ash

Ash: Yeah it is but are you sure professor

Elm: Well all my pokemon has a right to choose whether or not it wants to be with a trainer it looks as if he wants to be with you so i'd say why not after all you did help save it.

Ash: Ok welcome aboard totodile.

Totodile: Totdile 'Its a pleasure'

As Elm returned it to the pokeball and told the gang that he will notify the trainer that the pokemon wanted another trainer and has another starter of the same kind ready for her as he handed the pokeball to Ash. Which he happily accepted this makes Ash's sixth pokemon since he has one open spot left anyway. Also Elm handed him a pokedex for his journey after all ash's pokedex wasn't acustomed to the Johto region (A/n the pokedex he used before only had info for togepi and Marill) which he gladly accepted.

Joy: Oh i almost forgot you want to register for the Johto region right Ash

Ash: Yep we had planned on doing that earlier but we came to the lab when we got the message

Joy: Well then lets get you registered. *as she puts Ash's new pokedex which already had all the information for Ash on it as it completely registers Ash for the Johto League* Congratulations you are now all set to take on this regions gyms now I'd say the closest gym from here is the Violet gym in Violet city.

Ash: Alright Violet city gym here i come.

As they waved their goodbye's surprisingly they found out that the new trainer was fine with all of that as she would rather it be happy with its own choice than for it to be picked by what it don't want as she was fine with another kindly. As Ash and co left New Bark Town.

With the totodile rescued by our hero's and now a member of the gang our hero's set their sites on Violet city and the destination of Ash's first gym battle what's instore for our hero's stay tuned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that while this is a different totodile this is Ash's


	3. Chapter 3: A new rival enters a pokemon team fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new rival leads to a misunderstanding amongst ash's newest starter

Chapter 3: A new rival enters a pokemon team fan

We join our hero's as they make route to Ash's next goal Violet city and the cite of Ash's next gym battle along with a new pokemon that joined Ash's team as they started to enjoy a nice lunch as the newest member was getting to know the team.

Pikachu: So totodile what made you deside to join Ash and not go with the trainer that was gonna have you.

Totodile: *Looks down and sighs* I've seen many pokemon that came from the lab who were specifically choosen to be with a trainer and many hated it including me.

Bulbasaur: I can understand after all i've knew a few

Totodile: Its not good cause many don't go through what most starters should allow the new trainer to choose while i didn't mind that i'm somewhat glad i didn't get choosen by the one who chikorita was.

Squirtle: So Chikorita is a grass type starter like bulbasaur right

Totodile: Yes and I'm aware your the kanto starters as i've only seen you in Elm's studies.

Pidgeot: Well why didn't you just object when you were that

Pikachu: Just like me i originally didn't want to be a trained pokemon that and human's can't understand us.

Totodile: *Sighs* that and well the trainer specifically choosen me cause of how cute i was while i didn't mind the praise and all I just want to be myself and battle and from what i heard she was just wanting me as a pet than a pokemon to battle.

Charizard: That right there can be a good and bad thing. Most pokemon like my first stage and pokemon like eevee are normally pets than trained pokemon. But for some that are born to battle that's a life they don't want.

Pidgeot: Your always thinking about battle now man things have change since i've been gone.

Pikachu: You'll get used to it

Totodile: Well i do agree with you though my species as well as Cyndaquil you met rather battle than be the type to be pets.

Bulbasaur: Makes sense most fire types love to fight.

Squirtle: And water types aren't come on

Bulbasaur: Oh look at you mister pull pranks on humans.

Squirtle: At least i managed to be around more at the time.

As the two started to argue which made a sweat drop for the others.

Pidgeot: Oh here we go again

Totodile: Do they always do that

All three: All the time

Totodile: *sweat drop* I hope they don't take it too far though

Charizard: They don't we've known them enough that even though they fight they don't push there friendship too far.

Pidgeot: That is something everyone on the team wants just to be friends and to get along.

Totodile: So tell me what is Ash like

Ash: Aside making rash decisions in the past that is. Ash is the type of trainer that puts pokemon over himself even willing to go even more lengths than most trainers would.

Totodile: Like what?

Pikachu: *sighs* this is one thing i wish didn't happened i was brainwashed and turned against Ash he took a full brunt of my electric attack even under full hypnosis and he managed not only to survive but save us too.

Charizard: that must've been tough

Totodile: Agree no joke

Pikachu: that's one thing he did but Ash rather take things differently than what he was back at the beginning.

As Pikachu explained what happened when he and Ash met and the whole thing with the Spearow flock. This amazed totodile, but this shocked Pidgeot as she was aware that Ash did do a stupid thing to the spearow leader but going as far as taking a whole flock on himself is another. As he even went as far as mentioning how he went as far as jumping a bridge in a rain storm for a hurt pokemon that caught Totodiles attention as that is more than most humans would do some would wait out something like that.

Totodile: wow that's a lot even for him

Pikachu: *Sighs* Luckily Team Rocket was their to help us get to the other side help as in us bouncing off their heads

Totodile: *Chuckles* Oh you mean those three losers

Pidgeot: I think what you called them yesterday was the best way discribe them now a days.

Totodile: Yeah but what's the deal with them anyway.

Pikachu: *Sighs* They've been following us since day one sadly after we stopped them from attacking the pokemon center in viridian two years ago they've been after me cause of that since it was powerful enough to blow up the pokemon center but with the help of Misty's bike.

Totodile: That powerful though I'm still confused as to why they would be after you.

Pikachu: No idea.

But as Totodile was gonna ask another question the gang heard some cheering of a song of something (Not gonna put it in sadly) which Totodile recognized with a studder as Ash and co heard it too.

Totodile: She's hear too *Sighs* well a reunion would happen sooner or later

Pikachu: huh who

Ash: Well lets see who is chanting that and why it sounds familiar.

As the nodded as they found who it was a young girl trainer with a baseball outfit and a cheer phone (forgot what those are sadly if you seen the anime you know what i mean) along with a grass type fighting against a rattata which Totodile's suspicion was right.

?: Alright now razor leaf and hit it hard

As the pokemon did and managed to knock the rattata out it looked like they were fighting for a bit so it made sense why. As Ash scanned the pokemon and found out it was the regions grass starter Chikorita and wonder if it was the same mentione back at New bark town. As she threw a pokeball at the rattata and caught it easily. As both were cheering at this as they see Ash and Co. which chikorita saw Totodile as he recognized him.

?: Well hello I'm taken you saw that whole thing

Ash: Yes nice way to catch a pokemon i must say

Casey: My names Casey and this is my partner chikorita

Chikorita: Chiko chikori

Misty: Such a cutey

Chikorita: *Blushed but was smiling to that*

Totodile: *Sighs* Somethings never change even with you Chikorita

Chikorita: The feelings the same too Totodile

Ash: I'm taken since they know each other that this was the same Chikorita that was chosen from Professor Elm's lab recent.

Casey: Why yes and this totodile didn't want to go with me as I was choosing at the time.

Totodile: Sorry too weird for me

Chikorita: *sighs* I'll give you that her references gets me confused.

Pikachu: From what we heard yes.

Chikorita: You have no idea *Shakes head*

Totodile: Yep

Ash: Well originally Totodile was originally picked for another trainer but...

Casey: Huh you stole it from the lab.

Ash and Totodile: *shocked* What no you got it wrong

Chikorita: Huh i remember you were too.

Totodile: I descided to go with Ash when he saved me and I didn't want to be a pet pokemon as the trainer who wanted me had planned Elm knows that Ash has me cause he gave me to him

Chikorita: Woah Casey over reacted to this.

Ash: Ask Professor Elm he would've cleared me or Officer Jenny as we saved him from a group of thieves Totodile choose to come with me. Your mistaken.

Casey: *Humph* I'd say your lying to cover your crime prove it that your telling the truth beat me in a battle but Totodile will be out of the battle.

Brock: I think your over reacting but i guess its fair right Ash

Ash: *Sighs* Well if she won't listen then I'll battle

Chikorita: *Sighs* Sorry bout that

Totodile: Its ok they can't understand us so we can't do anything

Chikorita: Well not gonna be in this one

As the two were in possition but Casey notices that Chikorita was not by her side. "Hey why are not battling with me Chikorita" Which he shook his head he knew Totodile long enough that he wouldn't go with someone by force so he knew that what was saying was true.

Casey: Hey why would you turn on me you can't just descide to side with them without proof.

Ash: Maybe its cause he must've knew that Totodile wanted to go his own way not by choice.

Casey: Huh what do you mean they just follow orders not stuff like that

Ash: *sighs* Your still new to being a trainer and have a "long" way to go

Casey: *Groans* Well then its a 2v2 battle then.

Ash: Fine *thinks* though i know one of the two pokemon already

Casey: Well if you think that the new pokemon i just caught would be one you got another thing comming

Ash: *Thinks* Figure she did make one smart move not to use a recent capture in a battle after being caught *shrugs* Oh well

Casey: *takes out her first ball* Ok Pidgey your up first *As a Pidgey came out*

Ash: A nice pokemon to start off with in capture

Pidgeot was watching she wanted out of this given she is a beginning trainer but admit this one is well trained from the looks of the pidgey. As was desiding what to choose first not Charizard as he was too strong even for a beginner trainer as he pulled out Squirtles ball.

Ash: Squirlte your up first

Squirtle: *Came out*

Casey: Well another starter bet you took him as well

Squirtle: *Shook his head to that accusation*

Casey: Whatever Pidgey lets hit a home run and win this game

Ash: *thinks* Again with the baseball refernces she must be a pokemon team fan but oh well ignore the references and push through *End thought* Ladies first

Casey: Your too kind Razor wind go

Ash: Water gun now

As it definitely looked equal as the two moves hit but give Squitle's battle experience it breazed through it like a small gust. Which caused Casey to be shocked by this.

Ash: Skull bash now

Casey: Ugh Counter with Steel wing

Ash: What's that move

As it managed to hit but Squirtle got knocked back but damage a significant towards the pidgey. But the move looked exactly like the one Pidgeot used against Fearow which they now know the name of it but still haven't heard of it.

Ash: So it looks like it isn't a rare move huh Pidgeot

Casey: Well half right you see its a new type here in the Johto region called steel you just saw the first of its moves... Wait what did you say?

Ash: Yep my Pidgeot here had that move back in Kanto though neither me, her, nor the professor knew about what it was called looked more like a more advanced version of wing attack.

Casey: Oh well you still got a lot to learn of the pokemon here. Steel wing again and wing attack.

Ash: *Thinks* Man she maybe new but she knows what she is doing but its time we put her in her place *End thought* Hydro pump and make it go sideways

Casey: That early stage

As squirtle dodge but tilting upright and landed hard a hyrdro pump slamming the pidgey to the ground down and out. As casey returned it to the ball upset.

Ash: For a beginner i must say you know more about battling than most new trainers i've seen.

Misty: Agree to that

Brock: No joke

Casey: Humph well i've been watching enough battle through the league and planned ahead in battles.

Ash: Well you left the little guy wide open when you launched that move i must say never let your guard down.

Casey: I won't listen to you thief *Thinks* Though he does have a point i was so caught up on winning that i could've done more but that's all i can give him *End thought as she took out her second pokeball* Ok Sentret your up

As she sent out what looks like a ground type pokemon as Ash scanned it to find out its a normal type of this region. Which Casey just noticed that Pokedex looked like hers but why does he have it is running through her head and why would Professor elm gave him it unless he is tell the truth or did he take it too. As Ash returned Squirtle back to his ball and sent out Bulbasaur to battle.

Casey: Another starter why do you have two

Ash: I have all three starters of the kanto region but they were abandoned by their trainer your very lucky that i don't use my fire one that is fully evolved or this would be said and done fast.

Casey: *Groaned and thought* He's taken it easy one me given i'm a newbe I'll give him that it would be overkill if he did but who know's what that grass type has under its vines *End thought* I'll let you have the first move

Ash: Ok bulbasuar use vine whip

Casey: *Smiled* Got you dig now

As the normal scout pokemon managed to out speed him and dodge under ground which it can be anywere which did shock and bulbasaur. Ash said "Careful bulbasuar and remain calm he can be anywere try and sense it" As bulbasaur remained calm and tried to sense were it was via its ears and the movement of the ground which was confusing Casey.

Casey: Hey this is a battle not a snooze fest though this might turn into it this round

Ash: Patient Casey you might want to not let your guard down

As sentret managed to come out of the ground but as he was about to hit Bulbasaur managed to get out of the way in time. Casey "What *Groan* use furry swips now" As it launched its claw at Bulbasuar as Ash said "Dodge each one then leach seed" As all five attacks were dodged and a Leech seed was hit which caught Casey off guard.

Ash: You let your guard down a second time Casey yet alone wanted to get this done quick you lost sight of the battle Bulbasaur charge solar beam.

Casey: Your mistake now headbutt and furry swips

As Bulbasaur managed to get hit by each but as Sentret kept the attack the leech seed drained more of its energy. Which made Casey more and more concern. As she realized she need to get thinking quick as she see the solar beam is almost fully charged.

Casey: Dig now before it can be fully charged

Ash: Not a chance

As it did but it was too late the move was charged. As Ash said "Now fire it in the ground were it came in" Casey was shocked by that. As bulbasaur managed to landed the final blow and sent it flying down and out.

Casey: *Got mad more and more* Chikorita you come and fight now we can't let this thief get away with this.

Ash: You still don't get it do you Professor Elm handed him to me that is why I have this Pokedex and totodile with me. Someone tried to take Totodile from the lab before i came here.

Casey: Huh what do you mean

Ash: A group of thieves called themselves Team Rocket posed as Nurse Joy accidently stumbled appond Professor elms lab and managed to get their hands on Totodile with the help of me my pokemon and my friends we managed to get him back.

Casey: But what about the trainer that was gonna take him

Brock: Professor Elm asked the girl before handing Totodile to Ash and she was fine with it as Totodile wanted to be with a trainer it trusts.

Ash: Pokemon aren't just tools to obey our command Casey they have a right to choose whether or not it wants to be with one or not.

Totodile and Chickorita: *nodded to this*

Casey: Oh man did i cross the line here

Misty: Your heart was in the right place but you were misinformed

Ash: If you had listened to all of it this wouldn't have happened.

Casey: *sighs* Ok i'm sorry about that but don't think next time i'll lose to you...Ash.

Ash: Your on but you need to remain calm and not be so rash with the battles. That what costed you the first match.

Casey: Your right. But i'll get better the right way.

As it made Chikorita and totodile smile though totodile felt sorry for Chikorita given her personallity that is. As it turns out Casey will compete in the league as she was trying to get stronger for the first gym. As the gang went their seperate ways from casey.

Ash: Well one thing i did learn from this is the name of the move Pidgeot has.

Brock: Steel wing a steel type move huh

Ash: Well no matter we'll train it more so not only were used to it and will controll it.

As that made the gang and Pidgeot smile as that was the same Ash from the one they saw in the battle earlier. As they made their way to the next town.

After a case of mistaken identity Ash managed to clear his name and made a new rival in the young Casey. While many mysteries about that new move Steel wing and the steel type in general on question is asked how did Pidgeot learn it and were did she get it from. As the journey continues...


	4. Chapter 4 (for real): A sappy tree tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new capture and Team rocket is after pokemon and had gotten away with it

Chapter 4 (for real): A sappy tree tale

We join our hero's as they make their way to cherrygrove city and then violet city the site of ash's first gym battle as they walked their way through a foresty area that is near a small river stream. As it looks like most of the forest is like it was demolished either that or winter has hit the area.

Misty: Are we near cherrygrove city anytime soon Brock

Brock: According to the map we should be there by the end of the day as long as we go this path

Misty: you said that an hour ago

Ash: What's the matter misty your freaking out more than usual

Misty: We're in the forest area what do you think Ash

Brock: Well your not gonna like a gym that's coming up according to the guidbook

Misty: Please don't be the next one

Brock: Its after the next gym actually but its a bit of away from here

Misty: *sighs* As long as they don't go near me i'm fine

Brock: Speaking of which doesn't this forest look kinda of empty to you guys

As they look around and see that the tree's were dried out and massive damaged to them but what caused it. As they see a bunch what looks to be beetle like pokemon on the other tree's. As this was freaking Misty out more.

Misty: Please lets get out of here those are bugs.

As Ash looked them up as they were Herracross a rare typing of bugs a bug/fighting and are known for sucking sap out of things mostly tree.

Ash: So are they the one's that did all of this

Brock: I doubt it cause look how much there are in them I doubt that they can do that and according to the pokedex they don't consume all of the sap of the tree's

?: Exactly this isn't there doing especially since this isn't there territory nor would they want to anyway.

As the gang turned around to see what looked like a park ranger or researcher of bug types of this area.

Ash: Excuse me do you know what is going on and who are you?

Foster: My name is Foster I work in this area as a researcher and ranger to keep this area safe. As for what is going on is that for a whlie this are is split into two territories one for the herracross and one for the Pinsir this side is for the Pinsir but something is going on that made the Herracross come to this side. You see the other side of the river is their side and they weren't usually in issue with either side as both of them are in peace.

Misty: Can't they just split the forest of this side evenling and call it a day?

Brock: Its not that simple Misty look how much is left of this forest I doubt there is left on this side for both of them.

Foster: exactly we managed to keep the peace as much as we can but they just kept entering the are and messing things up more.

As we see some Pinsir coming this way as they were not here to nogociate with the Herracross. As they forced themselves to the one tree that the Herracross was on. But they did see one Herracross that didn't want this to be like this as the others noticed.

Foster: That is one Herracross that was more of a peace keeper than wanting to cause harm.

Ash: Maybe he can either reason with them or can help us find what is going on.

Misty: Ash why don't we just get out of here you know I hate bugs.

Ash: Not that we can Misty especially if this an issue that can cause harm to other area's to the forest too.

Foster: I agree with you there cause with this rate the forest can be eaten of sap within the day.

Brock: Huh that much was taken.

Foster: this is only a third of what is shown of this forest we need to find the source of what is going on and put a stop to this.

They nodded not far into the forest we see a certain trio with a Pinsir based machine sapping all the sap out of the tree.

Jessie: This machine was expensive but is doing its job

James: Not only does this machine get more power from the sap it takes but it stores it with an unlimited supply.

Meowth: We haven't used it to take over the Pinsir but then again they aren't away of what's going on.

James: We just need a few more tree's and this machine will be strong enough to attack the pokemon in this forest.

Jessie: not to mention it won't be able to be destroyed by the twerps and take Pikachu as our own.

As they were laughing to this idea as we return back to the others as they were deciding to try to settle the issue with the two pokemon before they get seriously hurt. As the herracross was definitely showing that they didn't want to fight with the help of the one Herracross but the Pinsir was more pushy even going after more tree's than the Herracross can get to.

Ash: Man can't you see that they don't want to fight but just share the tree's

Pikachu: 'Pika Pikachu'

Misty: I don't thing that they can hear you ash

Brock: Hunger can do that not like its any diferent than you Ash

Misty: Yeah you would fight one of us when you get hungry or whiney

Ash: Enough you two I get it I shouldn't push it but what can we do we have no idea where to look.

As it came to Ash that he has two flying types to look for the source of this. As he took out both charizard and Pidgeot. As they came out wondering what he wanted them to do.

Ash: I want you two to go and find the source of what is going on in this forest someone or something is sapping the sap out of the tree's but if you come across any pinsir do not and i repeat do not engage in combat we don't want any issue with them the same with the Herracross as they just want peace.

Charizrd: 'Ard'

Pidgeot:: 'Pidgot got'

Ash: I'm counting on you two and if anything goes wrong Charizard send a small flamethrower in the air not enough to burn the forest just to let us know now go you two.

They nodded as they flew off as they were searching the area and noticed many Pinsir were indeed sapping the tree's more as they were bullying the herracross more and more as much as they wanted to intervine they didn't unless they were attacked though this hurt Pidgeot a lot given she had to fight to keep her position as protector of her flock.

Charizard: 'I know how you feel Pidgeot but we promised Ash that we wouldn't engaged in battle'

Pidgeot: 'It just hurts me to see them like this especailly since it wasn't there fault I wish that we can just settle the peace'

Charizard: ' Given that both pokemon love tree sap it makes sense why this is important but whoever is doing this is actually crossing too many lines'

Pidgeot: 'Wow charizard you have matured since i left'

Charizard: 'I owe Ash my life twice I made a mistake back then now its my turn to repay it even if it means being different from my own kind'

Pidgeot was going to question him about that as they see a Pinsir much different from the others not only picking on the herracross but other pinsir as well and it was no ordinary Pinsir as some of them were being captured by someone that those two knew so well Team rocket as about half of the two bug types were under their command. As they saw their pokeballs being sent to their boss as both charizard and pidgeot launched an attack before the machine can do more harm that was the signal the others needed.

Brock: did you see that Ash.

Ash: that was the signal that i mentioned lets go now

As they ran to where it was as they see both Charizard and Pidgeot were struggling to fight against the machine. As not even their attacks were scratching the thing.

Jessie laughing: Sorry to tell you this twerp pokemon but this machine is now more stronger thanks to the sap we took from the forest.

James: No point on rescueing those herracross and pinsir they are team rockets now the boss has them.

Ash: So it was you who was destroying the forest and making the issue with the two pokemon.

Meowth: The twerps

James: Always showing up at the worst times

Jessie: No matter this is what we wanted after all those pathetic bugs couldn't even hold against a third of the power that this machine has even if its not full power it is enough to match legendaries.

Meowth: Well not quite that strong

Both jessie and james were pounding on meowth "that was retorical not fact meowth" as this was just making charizard and pidgeot laughing at this given they havent changed as much as the gang noticed that this was their chance. As he nodded at the two as they readied their attacks.

Jessie: Oh no you don't *As she pushed a button to for the pinsir machine to attack them*

As both got a barely a hit in as they were sent back more as team rocket was laughing at this. As this made not only Ash and co mad but was making charizard angry but not as much as Pidgeot this was personal as she went through all of this before. As she tried steel wing at it.

Meowth: Try all you want but that move won't scratch our mechanized Pinsir machine

Pidgeot: 'Shut it I won't let you harm them any more'

Charizard: ' right behind you Pidgeot' as he used flamethrower

As the trio was laughing more and more as the machine was absorbing the damage while taking less as it seems like that it was hopeless. Then suddenly the remaining Pinsir and herracross with the same one before who wanted to quarl the fighting was leading as they wanted to stop them as they were fighting the machine blow for blow. As Ash noticed a massive scar on the machine must've been from before as he knew it would take more power.

Jessie: Pathetic do you think strength in numbers will take this machine down

James: You're gonna need more than that

Ash: With pleasure

As he let out the other members of his team "Everyone attack a certain point on the machine" As they launched solar beam, hydro pump, and water gun alongside flamethrower mega horn's, vice grip's and steel wings as the machine was starting to show signs that it couldn't take this much damage.

Jessie: Uh this is not good

Meowth: too much power we need to bolt before it explodes

As the machine was destroyed sending team rocket flying "looks like team rocket is blasting off again" as they made a ding in the sky where they were sent while they saved the forest for now but it costed two pokemon on both sides as Herracross noticed how strong Ash's team was and was intreiged by his battle style as Pidgeot was really still showing that she was mad to her this was no victory two innocent pokemon was taken.

Charizard: 'there is nothing we can do if we got there sooner we would've ended up like them'

Pidgeot: *sighs* ' ok but i will get back at them for this one day that is a promise'

As Ash noticed her anger and can understand why this would hurt her as he seen what she went through to protect her flock but right now there was nothing he can do but hope that we can free them one day. As it seems that most of the tree's that was empty was splattered by the sap that was in the tree's as many of the remaining herracross and pinsir took their spots but this time without issues.

Foster: Well with that machine gone the forest should return to normal in time

Ash: That's good to hear though I do feel bad for those two pokemon Team rocket aren't nice to pokemon and abuse them to no end to get what they want

Misty: We'll get them back some day but right now we need to make sure that they don't pull stunts like that again

Brock: I noticed that pidgeot's strength grew cause of all that I hope she doesn't turn out like charizard where she would be disobedient or ignore you Ash

Ash: Its not like she would this is similar to what she went through in Viridian I can see it in her eyes.

Brock: I understand but we need to make sure this won't be an issue.

Just as the gang was planning on leaving the same herracross that was the peace maker came forward to Ash looking like it wanted something Ash to catch him.

Ash: Huh herracross you sure about this I mean i'm taking you away from your friends here

Herracross: *nodded* 'herra cross' *he was sure about it as he wanted to get stronger to help his friends that was captured by those theives*  
Misty: Ash i think it would be wise to take him on the team after all he looked like he was into you.

Brock: It wouldn't hurt and they are known to get stronger in time

Ash: Strength is not what i'm after brock but i'll be happy to let you join the team though i have 6 pokemon you can still train at the lab

Herracross nodded again as this can help too as Ash pulled out a pokeball and tossed it at him as it caught him as it shook three time then a ding as Ash picked up the ball.

Ash: Alright i just caught a herracross

Pikachu: 'pi pikachu'

As the pokeball was sent to oaks lab his second pokemon of the Johto region now caught.

With the machine destroyed and the forest is safe Ash has a new team member to the team as they set off for Cherrygrove city and then to violet city. But the one was for sure this won't be the last we see of what Team rocket has in store for them. What are they planning with all this info and those pokemon. Stay tuned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The for real part was cause I was struggling at the time to get these chapter's out and had updated a lot back in fanfiction.net


	5. Chapter 5: The battle for eevee's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two eevee's a massive problem and a trainer that Ash and co hadn't expected to be mentioned

Chapter 5: The battle for eevee's

We join our hero's as they are on their journey to Violet city and the site of ash's next gym little did they know a pair of eyes was watching them from a distance as Ash was cleaning off the gs ball. As many of his pokemon were talking.

"Man how many times does he have to clean that it's just a ball" Totodile said as he's been noticing that since he joined the team. "Well it was given to him to bring to a pokeball expert of sorts here in Johto to be honest even I'm wondering what's so special about it too" Charizard said as he was more oblivious about it then again he didn't pay attention during the Orange Island journey until later down the road as pidgeot nudged him umpleasently "And you're not the only one here in the dark charizard all i remember hearing was that it was a pain for that professor to transfer" she said with a tone of not having it with him. Pikachu sigh's and explained the whole story to the 2 of them as charizard almost looks like he's gonna nap if Pidgeot wasn't next to him. "Well that makes sense but it must be really special if he was asked to bring it to kurt himself I've heard stories about him from Professor Elm about his mastery of the pokeballs even i have a few family members who actually was caught by one of them" Totodile said as he had that knowing look on his face. Pidgeot then asked "How did you know that I thought most pokemon there weren't outside the lab?" he then said "Well technically I'm not raised at the lab many starters actually have home's outside of the regions lab if i recall correctly" He pointed to charizard "there's a place for your line here as well'. As charizard made a smirk "you mean the charizific valley" Totodile nodded as charizard interrupted "I know that place cause like most charizard I too was born there if i recall correctly on of the gym leaders here is close with the owner I knew a young charmander back then she was actually the princess of the valley" Pidgeot noticed "She must be nice and all that charizard" She said with a sly tone. As charizard blushed but explained that she was a bit above his family tree interms of the charizard hieracy.

As this conversation was going on the eyes that was watching Ash and the other's walked off before pikachu can spot it. Meanwhile back in a cave not far from them an older looking pokemon was not too old that he was an elder but more in the lines of ash's pokemon's age noticed his sister come's back "and where have you ran off to sis" It turns out both were eevee's as the youngest of the two said "I just spotted a group of humans they seem pretty nice and has a pretty select of pokemon come on bro maybe one of them will be the one for us" she had a playful tone in her voice as the older brother was unsure. "Look you know my past with another trainer and I just got back here a few days ago my last trainer was really the worst what if he's the same" He said with a bit of a stern voice. "Look you may have a rough time with one trainer but you shouldn't let that deter me from one either besides the smaller of the two might be the one you might like come on bro wouldn't hurt to see him and then decide" He shook his head " not right now its getting late and well we don't know what else is out there" she pouted "Aw you're no fun just cause you're the oldest doesn't mean that I always have to listen to you besides our other family members have trainers why not give it a" He interrupted "I said not right now okay you seriously don't understand the pain i went through he may sound kind and all but from what i've been hearing and seeing is almost exactly like my last trainer i'm putting my paw down on this discussion for now" She pouted and nodded she really didn't want to be treated like that. As they were indeed being watched by a certain trio not far away it wasn't Ash and co.

Meanwhile with Ash and friends "well i think we should setup camp for the night as we still have a bit of forrest to go" Brock said as he was finishing cooking food for dinner. "Man i'm starving so yeah we might" Ash said as dinner was ready the usual soup and rice balls. Misty was kinda on the weary lookout "For some reason it felt like we we're being watched earlier" Brock and Ash looks around and didn't see anything "Are you sure Misty I mean we are in the forrest past Cherrygrove city must be because of that" Misty now angered "No not that and you know my fear of bugs" Brock "Calm down you two look this area isn't full of bugs the map said so itself and we're in an area that is more common to most pokemon that isn't pertue to the forest area" Misty interjects "And how many times has your map been wrong" Brock "point taken but have you seen any" that stopped misty's tirade. Pikachu sighed "She isn't wrong brock has gotten us lost more times than ash" he said to the team as totodile said "I do agree I thought I heard something not far from us just an hour ago" As they did hear a bushes it was that young eevee that was coming over cause of the smell of food Ash noticed "Hey its an eevee its rare to see one of them in the wild" As she was making her way over to Ash for food and to know him pretty well she wasn't as timid as most wild one's she was interested in Ash as they saw another eevee coming out but more taller and had that look of not happy "sis i told you not to come out of hiding I only agreed cause you wouldn't shut up about them" As she sighed and ran over to him before ash and co. could say anything as the two ran off sadly much to the youngest dismay.

"What was that all about?" Ash said as Misty was curious too "Yeah it seems that little one was interested in you Ash" Brock interject's "I'm more curious is that older one he looks like its been through a lot of pain or something" Charizard also noticed "could he be" Pikachu "You know something charizard" Charizard "Not entirely but I've seen that type of expression before. It's an expression of hurt I've had that when I was abandoned by him" Charizard didn't want to say his name.

Somehow the older of the two heard that last statement "Hey wait sis maybe you're right about that trainer?" She turned to him "Really what makes you say that it's just a hunch but that charizard and I may have a past I'm not certain but I felt that i've seen him before" She said "Well his line is from the kanto region like our species is from but we should give him a chance" Just before they could decide anything a net was sprung on both of them it was team rocket as they were flying in that balloon of theirs that caught the attention of Ash and friends.

"Oh great more trouble Pidgeot see if you can burst that balloon i'll catch up" As he ran after them Pidgeot did as told boy was their balloon super slow to the point that they didn't notice a certain bird pokemon was pretty much on their tail fast. "Oh no not the twerps bird" as pidgeot used quick attack and wing attack on the net just in time as Ash just caught up to save both of them from landing hard on the ground. "Are you two okay" Ash said while panting. They nodded as Team rocket was still mid air right in the middle of their motto pidgeot busted a hole in their balloon sending them crashing to the ground fast. "Ugh can those two get a better motto seriously I'm bored of their same old lines" Pidgeot said with disgusted tone. As she flew next to Ash after doing so "wow pidgeot you must really hate them if you did that mid-motto" Ash said jokingly that got a chuckle out of not only her but the two eevee's. "Tell that bird of your's to mind its own business you know how expensive repairing that is" Jessie said "And What's wrong with our motto do you have a problem with it bird brain" Meowth said mad as Pidgeot interjects with the following "Boring, Long, it can put a waking snorlax to sleep and that's just being nice" As meowth translated being more ticked off "She has a point you three has been so boring even charizard would sleep on it" Ash said "Shut IT TWERP" all three of them said "we'll get those eevee's no matter what" Meowth said as ash said "And let them go with abusive organization like your's not a chance" As team rocket sent out their pokemon including one of the Pinsir's from before oh boy that made Pidgeot seeing red. " Steel wing and wing attack combine pidgeot" As she used it sending all four pokemon back as the eldest and youngest eevee fired what looks to be a dark ball like move at them which hits the gas of the balloon sending them blasting off.

As the female eevee was kinda nuzzling ash's leg as a thanks "see bro I told you" she said as proud as she can "You don't have to rub it in sis" he said with a bit of an embarassing look on his face. "Look you two don't have to join me if you don't want to I understand that you might not trust me but more the merrior if you want to" Ash said while petting the youngest of the two. They looked at each other and then nodded to Ash showing they want to join. As he pulled out 2 pokeball's and caught them sadly they were sent to the lab cause of the carrying weight but Ash notice their's a pokemon center nearby and contacted professor Oak who has a surprise for Ash.

"Wait you're gonna do what Professor?" He said with a surprise/shock look on his face. "You heard correctly Ash i'm gonna extend your team to 10 but you're still limited to the 6v6 rules but with a in return for a favor" Professor Oak said as he continues "The two pokemon you brought one was already captured before and just released probably around a month or two ago" Ash was surprised to hear this "it must be the oldest of the 2 I saw how he was acting towards me earlier and that would fit around the sametime we came here" Professor oak nodded "Right on the mark Ash there's been lately a string of released pokemon either by force or some sort of circumstances most of them where either broken mentally, or was left to either fend for themselves or die" Ash thinking "Hey professor you remember the similar situation with Charizard I told you about, about his old trainer" Professor Oak nodded "I had a feeling you were going to say that yes all of them are related to the trainer you know as Damien rummor has it he's taking part in the league where you're at" As gripped his hand "Next time i see him he'll be sorry" Professor oak interject's "The only way sadly to make him pay for his crimes is if you beat him in battle in front of either the league officials or through interpol themselve's I hate to say this ash but you're proabably will have to beat him at the league if you want a revenge" Ash nodded "I understand professor can you send the two eevee's back when you're done with the extension" Ash said just as Misty and Brock just walked in to catch up with Ash "Done now Ash keep in touch and sending them now" As the two eevee's were sent back to ash as brock handed ash his pokemon back seems like ash left his pokeball earlier when he left to rescue the eevee's from team rocket. "Sorry about that guys I was planning on swapping two of the team out for them but the Professor was way ahead of me" As Ash explained everything as a look of horror and disgust was on the two gym leader's faces. "He's back and now things are getting out of hand huh I wonder if that eevee has any connection with him" Brock said Misty nodded in agreement "He did say he thinks raising the most boring part as a pokemon trainer I wouldn't be surprised" "I understand but right now we can't do anything but move on and report more if any comes up till then I guess i should introduce the team to the two eevee's as they'll be part of this journey"

As ash let out the team outside "guy i would like you to meet the 2 newest part of the team" As ash lets the two siblings out. As many welcomed them even the youngest felt comfortable around them however Charizard and older brother has the look of familiarity as the older brother asked charizard "You were with him as well weren't you" Charizard surprised and nodded "I thought you looked familar you were the only one of the team that actually had a level head and saw right through him I wished I saw that sooner surprised you lasted almost 2 years" Eevee shook his head "Like you i'm also born here how i wound up in kanto I don't know but when he arrived here i fled I had a distast for humans cause of him until that human Ash is it" Charizard nodded and confirmed as much as he can as Ash noticed this and confirmed his suspicions about the eevee brother and thought ' promise you both i'll get back at damien for everything this is more personal'.

With a new addition and a new info being told to ash, his journey would be diferent as the journey continues to violet city.

Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6: Battle for the Zephyr Badge Fight fire with flyer Charizard vs Pidgeot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new spin on the first gym battle

Chapter 6: Battle for the Zephyr Badge Fight fire with flyer Charizard vs Pidgeot

It's finally time ladies and gents Ash and co finally arrived at Violet city as they are right in front of the gym itself.

"Wow It's huge" Ash said as he was looking at the top from the bottom of the gym "Brock are you sure that this is the gym it looks like a skyscraper than a gym" Misty said " According to the guid book this is the gym and according to the guid book this gym is lick that cause the gym leader uses flying type's sadly the original gym leader retired and now his son is the gym leader" Brock said as he was reading the book except for that last part "Huh that's weird must be a similar situation like you brock" Ash said "Not really I've met his father before with my dad not the son sadly he just couldn't take losing as much and his family meant more to him than battling trainer's must've passed it to him recently" As the group was talking as they didn't notice something coming towards pikachu and grabbed him "Hey what the" As it was team rocket they were pretty high up they didn't do the motto surprisingly after being ritticuled last time as ash was going to either send out charizard or pidgeot as he noticed something coming the ballons way it was a paraglider just picking up pikachu.

"Hey give that back" Jessie said as she sent out arbok to shoot that down. "Uh oh" the gang said it seems that person was trying to help but look now to be in trouble "Pidgeot let's go" He said as that caught ash's eye. "Wing attack and quick attack" he said sending them flying without any hassle as his pidgeot landed after doing that (A/N i'm just skimping the lesser parts of that moment). "I believe this pikachu is your's young man" He handed pikachu to ash. "Thank you I was going to send out my Pidgeot to deal with them" Ash said. "Oh you have a Pidgeot of your own I see" He nodded and sent her out she was definitlely a bit smaller than the trainer's however the two birds recognized each other. "Well well it's been a long time" the trainer's pidgeot said surprisingly ash's pidgeot nodded "So i'm taken he's your trainer now I mean i did hear you're old trainer retired" He nodded. As the two were catching up it seem's this pidgeot was related to ash's.

"Seems our Pidgeot's know each other" The young trainer said. "Seem's like it I'm surprised you did that but it seems like its for the best you helped" Ash said as the trainer chuckled "It maybe a hobby but it helps bonding at time's" He said "I'm ash and these are my friends misty and brock" Ash introduced "And i'm falkner the violet gym leader" As all three gasped "So you're the new gym leader I see" Brock said as the two pidgeot's were returned to their balls as they group heads inside "Yeah I'm still getting the hang of being one but so far I am prepared for different types of trainers depending on how long they've been one you will be against my toughest team ash" Falkner said as they were almost up to the roof via elevator "That's fine with me a good challenge is what i need" Ash said as the elevator arrived as the gym had a stadium scorebored and an open roof battlefield (yes i did change one part). As the group was surprised by this but it made sense.

As Ash and Falkner get's into the trainer's box opposite of each other. As the ref begin's laying out the battle rules "The violet city gym battle between Ash ketchum from pallet town and gym leader Falkner will now begin. Each trainer will use 3 pokemon and when all three pokemon of either side is unable to continue the match is over. During the course of the battle only the challenger will be allowed to make any subsitutions." As ash was ready for anything that's for sure. "Noctowl you're up" Falkner sent out as it was "woah a new pokemon of the region pikachu you're up first buddy" As pikachu went out. "Pikachu up the bat first huh Ash don't expect an easy win just cause my pokemon is weak to electric attack's" Falkner said. Referee spoke out "Pikachu vs Noctowl let the battle commence".

"Pikachu used thunderbolt" Ash said "Light screen lets go noctowl" Falkner as it hit the barrier that noctowl put up doing minimum damage. "This is going to be a bit of a problem but we'll fight through it use quick attack" As pikachu ran at it "Counter with psychic Noctowl" "But HOW?" As was surprised by this as pikachu was stopped in it's tracks "Even as fast as Pikachu's are Noctowl's have psychic move's and capabilities even though they're not part psychic Ash now send pikachu flying" Falkner said as it did as told "Pikachu used Thunder to get out of it" As it did land a direct hit just before pikachu landed hard. "Clever Ash but don't think that would end it use hypnosis" "uh oh pikachu agility fast and then use quick attack" As pikachu barely managed to get out of there before hypnosis can hit "Keep on pikachu and use psychic when you get him" As pikachu came in quick before it could do that "Thunder Pikachu" "Shadow ball Noctowl" Ash was surprised by this "what's that move" as ash say that same move that his two eevee's used before 'that's what it was i'll look into it later' he thought as the moves clashed and knocking both pokemon out. "Pikachu, Noctowl both are unable to battle" as both pokemon were greyed on the screen showing knocked out as ash ran to pikachu "You did great buddy take a rest" As ash turned to Falkner who just returned Noctowl "Not bad Ash but this battle has just begun"  
Ash nodded "Pidgeot let's go" Ash sent out "Fearow let's go" As both pokemon came out this was a surprise but Ash has delt with a fearow before as the two stared down each other. "Begin" the ref said "Fearow Drill peck" as it's beak was spinning "Wing attack and quick attack pidgeot" as the moves hit strenght wise these two were even but fearow had more experience "Hyper beam fearow" Falkner said "Double team now pidgeot" as it managed to get out of the way "Now Steel wing " both trainer's said as the two had a mid air clash 'Falkner wasn't kidding when he said he was using his best team i got to get the advantage some how' Ash thought as he noticed that the gound of the roof was dirt like "Use gust on the ground" as it caused a sand like gust on the ground it did some damage but not enough to deter fearow "Not bad ash but I won't let you get the best of me fearow steel wing and drill peck" Falkner said "Steel wing and wing attack" Ash said just as the two were gonna collide "Now quick attack on the last second" Landing a massive blow to fearow knocking it out as it fell to the ground. "Fearow is unable to battle Pidgeot Win's" Ref said "alright Pidgeot that's the way to go" As she smiled but was exhausted Ash noticed.

"Well Ash you're something else pulling a mid air boost like that is definitely what a flying type user is known to do you say that during my scuffle with team rocket there but don't think that this next pokemon won't be as easy and you know what i'm bringing out." Falkner said as he just returned fearow Ash nodded as pidgeot knew what's coming next "Pidgeot let's go" as he sent out his pidgeot it was definitely easy to tell who's was what both size and the pattern of their hair. "Pidgeot you gonna be okay continuing" As it looked like pidgeot wasn't sure but nodded anyway. "begin" the ref said "Alright Pidgeot use steel wing " ash said "Counter with twister" falkner said catching pidgeot off guard hard being hit ash grunted 'another move i've never seen before we're definitely getting the best of what's in store for us' he thoughted "Use quick...huh" As pidgeot was struggling to get up ash was about to recall her but pidgeot was knocked out "Pidgeot now!" Ash said. "The challenger's pidgeot is unable to battle the match is tied with both trainers down to one pokemon each" As ash ran to pidgeot "You did good now take a rest pidgeot" As he was about to return her to her ball be she shook her head she knew who ash was going to use next and wanted to watch the two in action ash sighed "Okay you can watch" As pidgeot was on the side next to misty and brock who was watching this all. "Twister huh it's not a flying type move Ash it's a dragon type move you better be on guard" Brock stated Ash nodded "Will do brock this battle is far from over"  
"My final pokemon will Charizrd let's go" as charizard was sent out which caught falkner's eye "So charizard is up next this'll be interesting" He said as the pidgeot smirked "interesting indeed let's see why she's interested in you charizard" Falkner's Pidgeot said "Bring it I've known her enough" Charizard said "Not long as I have". As the ref interrupted "The final battle Charizard against pidgeot the sky and batlefied are the same as long as it's in the gym's facility now that's out of the way battle begin" "Charizard flamethrower" Ash commanded as he launched the attack "Pidgeot dodge it with agility and take it to the sky" Falkner said. "let's take it to the sky too charizard dragon rage now" As he said charizard managed to land a direct hit "Not bad pidgeot use quick attack and steel wing" "Fight back with mega puch charizard" As the moves clashed boy were the two not giving an inch as both were sent to the ground as pidgeot managed to regain altituted "Now used twister" Falkner said using the falling of charizard to its advantage hitting him hard sending him to the wall. "Charizard you okay?!" as charizard managed to get up "Cheap shot" Charizard said "That's only a taste of what's to come Johto boy" Pidgeot said to charizard as charizard get's up "i maybe from here but i'm still that of a kanto starter don't underestimiate me" as he tried getting back up but it seems like that fall did more than just hurt charizard. "Oh no i think charizard must've injured its wing during the that fall" Brock said "this is bad" Misty said.

"Humph well that's something i didn't expect you might as well forfit ash a charizard can't fly can't win" Falkner said as charizard roars at him "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME FLYING BOY" as he managed to get his wing working "that's the spirit charizard let go" Ash and Pidgeot said "Good this battle would've been boring if he was moping with a damaged wing but can he keep up with pidgeot's speed" Falkner said "Use Quick attack pidgeot" Falkner commanded "Charizard block with your claws" as he managed to grab him. "Now seismic toss" "Oh no you don't gust and twist" As pidgeot managed to counter charizard. "CHARIZARD" Ash screamed as charizard was on the ground again as pidgeot was in the sky charizard got up just as the ref was just about to call the victor "Charizard you gonna be okay this is a bit too much for you" Charizard hated to admit it but was right but he's come this far he's not gonna let the team down as he let loose a rage this definitely was shown in his tail flame. "I see he's as stubborn as most charizard but all things comes to an end use quick attack END THIS" Falkner said as pidgeot was coming in fast "Dodge it quick" As charizard managed to get out of there quickly just in time. As the two pokemon were back in the air again as the same move was used before by pidgeot as charizard blocked it again. "You never learn used twister and gust end this" "Not this time falkner charizard Fire spin and dragon rage to time with it" as Charizard timed it just right as it managed to make a bigger tornado than before this time with fire it was hard to tell who was winning that fight as the wind's settles as both pokemon were down hard. As both pokemon were struggling to get up "Come on charizard I know you can do it" Ash said "Pidgot Don't let him win I know you're stronger" as both came up but Pidgeot managed to fall back down as charizard managed to stand tall "Pidgeot is unable to battle Charizard win's and the battle go's to the challenger ash from pallet town" As Charizard lets out a flamethrower out before almost passing out as Ash managed to get to him. As pidgeot smiled as she said "You did great charizard didn't think you'd beaten my father of all pokemon" Charizard was shocked by that "Wait you father?" she giggle nodded "Let's just say I told him about you a bit before the battle" As charizard had a faint blush which ash didn't notice but pidgeot did 'so he does have feeling's for me this'll be interesting' she thought as falkner returned Pidgeot as he walked over to ash "Well ash I must say you battled well this was the team my father would use on serious challengers and you didn't disapoint" "Thank's falkner though I must say after charizard acted like that if he hadn't I'd probably call it the match I'd rather not put my pokemon that much in a hurt for a badge. No badge is worth a permanent injury or worse" Ash said looking at charizard "I'll give you that Ash but you're doing what your pokemon wanted not what you wanted you did the right thing here the Zephyr badge is your's" As he handed Ash the badge "Badge one the Zephry badge I won" he did his usually winning pose as the pokemo cheered.

As the party was on the street's in front of the gym "You're next gym battle will be Azelea town Ash" Falkner said "That's great we were going that way anyway so that'll make two things to from there" Ash said "Misty might not like that one sadly acording to the book" Brock said "You mean its the bug gym right" Misty said as Falkner nodded "Like me the gym leader there is also young however he's been a gym leader for only a year after i became one don't overestimate him Ash and train hard" Falkner said "Will do falkner" Ash said "Oh one more thing before you go I wanted to let you know since you have a charizard I'm taken he's probably form here than kanto" Falkner said "Huh what make's you say that" Ash said as brock interrupted "You mean the Charizific Valley many known charizard even more famous one's out there are born and raised there" Falkner nodded "It's in the outskirts of violet city near the mountain pass you'll be heading that way anyway to get to azelea town don't be surprise if you run into a trainer who know's a lot about charizard as she's the owner of the place" Falkner said "Will do we'll hopefully see what that place is about if we can until then see you later" As the group said their goodbye's as they left.

With a brutal first gym battle done ash has finally earned his first gym badge as the road to the Johto league has just begun. What else is in store for ash.

Stay tuned


	7. Chapter 7: The Charizific valley and Charizard's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the charizifiic valley leads to charizard's past and his future on the team

Chapter 7: The Charizific valley and Charizard's choice

'For pokespeach

" For Human speach

As we join our heroes who are walking through the mountain area outside of Violet city.

"Wow the mountains are sure different here than it was in Kanto" Ash said as he taking in the scenery "This must be the mountains that Faulkner mentioned to us" Brock said "You mean the one with the place for the Charizard line, right?" Ash asked. Brock nodded "Yeah but according to the guidebook it's a very protective preserve to the point that you either need permission to get into or knew the owner of the place" Brock explained as the group understood. As they noticed something was flying their way it looked like a Charizard but has a ribbon on its head as it landed "Hey there I'm surprised that you're up here in this area of the mountains I'm taken you have a Charizard on one you all's team, right?" The lady said. Ash nodded "Yeah I do but how'd you knew that one of us had one?" Ash asked. "I've gotten wind from the local gym leader that his most recent trainer had battled him using a Charizard" she said. Ash nodded "Yeah that was me my names Ash Ketchem I'm from Pallet town and these are my friends Brock and Misty they are actually gym leaders of that region" as Ash introduced the group to her. "Nice to meet you I'm Liza I'm the owner of the Charizific valley and this is my partner Charla". She said as the charizard nodded.

Ash decided to let his charizard out which Charla instantly recognized 'Well well it seems like you've returned to Johto after all these years its been a long time' Charla said which Ash's charizard recognized her voice even when she evolved he still remembered her 'I nearly didn't recognized you there Charla it has been years I see your running the valley now' Ash's Charizard said. As Charla nodded 'Yep I see you haven't changed as much still the same old charmander that I grew up with' Charla said as Charizard chuckled which caught Ash and Liza's attention as Liza instantly recognized Ash's Charizard "Well well it seem's like Charla's childhood friend here has returned to Johto?" Which caught everyone off guard as Charizard nodded "So the former leader of the Charizard's son has return but I'm sure not to reclaim his families title" Liza said which really caught Ash off guard "Leader's son?" Ash asked. "Oh right sorry you see there was two leaders charizard wise in the Charizific valley back when I was a kid and you may have heard of them Lance's Charizard and Red's Charizard" The group nodded as Ash said "Yeah I'm more aware of Lance more than Red as he was out on his journey a few years before I became a trainer" which Liza nodded and said "Well if you're wondering your Charizard is Lance's Charizard's kid and Charla here is one of two daughters of Red's Charizard". As Charizard looked down in embarrassment as the other's was very surprised by this. "Given who he is you don't need my permission to visit the valley I'll take you all there but not one mention of the valley's location the only ones who knows about it are mostly the gym leaders and the league" The group nodded and said in unison "We promised"

Luckily for the group the valley wasn't that far from where they are it was in the revene about half way where they were as Pikachu was questioning Charizard 'So what's this about Charizard you never mentioned about the whole you used to be next in line for the valley before?' As Charizard shook his head 'No not like that remember the Charizard Hierarchy I mentioned a while back there were two charizards that ran the valley my side of the family was second in command after my father lost to Charla's father in an official battle' Pikachu sighed 'You know that Pidgeot doesn't like keeping secrets from right Charizard and was it a bigger pain for you and Charla you two seemed like you two are getting a long well?' As Charla intervened 'Not entirely our family may have different trainers but we're technically family just not blood related we kinda had an honor agreement not to mess with each other's family' As it was Charizard's turn to interrupt 'In return we can either be more than friends or train with each other I've trained under her father when my father was out under league stuff or something of that sorts.' Charla would say 'As for relationship that isn't really an option as we're kinda cousin's' Charizard again interrupted 'Step-cousins is more the term our mothers were different step-sisters and another reason why our families are on good terms but I really had no interest in relationship or taking back the family hierarchy'. Pikachu nodded as Liza was kind of explaining the same thing to Ash and co well what she knew from the original owner of the valley before she became the owner.

The more Ash was hearing this the more concerned he was for Charizard and worried that Charizard might choose to stay in the valley but he'd known Charizard enough that he's more of a laid back Charizard unless he's challenged. As Charizard noticed Ash's concerned but he placed his claw on Ash's shoulder and shook his head signaling that he has no intention to abandoning him. As Ash smiled to this as the group arrived at the location in sight as it had stone Charizard that made the group in awe. 'Welcome home Charizard' Charla said as Charizard sighed 'I'd never thought I'd see this place again this soon and this early on my journey' Charla nodded 'You know that you're always welcomed to return here for training any time you know that right I'm sure that many of the other Char's you knew might recognize you at some point' Charla said 'There's one I don't want to see and you know who I'm referring to Charla' Charizard said as Charla nodded 'I'd figured you still have a grudge against Scar yeah he's trying so hard to get in second in command and to be with me in order to do so but I'm rather picky with anyone who challenges me need I remind you that I've beaten you in more battles than one Charizard' Charla said kind of hitting Charizard where it hurts a bit 'I know, I know don't need to remind me there let's just head inside okay' Charizard said as the doors to the valley opened as it was a massive valley as many forms of the charmander line was there many of whom either saw Ash's Charizard as a new Charizard and a few recognized him as many of them either smiled or bowed to him as he was one of the higher up Charizards much to Ash's Charizard's dismay 'I wished that they be more suttle and less formal with me I'm not here to retake anything I'm just here visiting again' Ash's Charizard said as Charla told them that even scolding them to respect his wishes which made the group made a sweat drop "Well I can see who is in charge of the valley and why she's this famous" Ash said which Charla chuckled hearing this even his own Charizard laughed at this. "Well like I said she is the princess of the Charizards and what she says goes" Liza said.

As the group was chatting Ash's Charizard caught the attention of a certain Charizard with a scar on his left eye as he was slightly taller than Ash's charizard and looks to be one who isn't the one to be messed with walked over to Ash's charizard 'Well well well If it isn't the former prince himself never thought you'd return back to here after that show you pulled back when you were chosen to be a starter' Scar said as Ash's Charizard sighed 'Of all the Charizard I don't want to see why'd it have to be him who instantly recognized me Scar I'm not here to fight nor' as he was interrupted 'Not here to fight you show up with Charla step into this valley humans who aren't allowed here say you're not here to fight what type of fool do you think I am to think that you're not here to reclaim your families throne' As Charla stepped in 'That's enough Scar you're out of line his trainer is here cause Liza permitted theme and said they're allowed here without permission on her order not trespassing' She growled at him 'Humph you always had a soft spot for him Charla I don't know why you two are getting a long given who you're fathers are' Scar said 'That's enough Scar I said that you are out of line' Charla said but she was pushed off to the side 'Stay out of this Charla what's he got what I don't fight me our is the son of Lance's charizard too scared to battle'. As Liza sensing what is going one stepped in "That's enough Scar these are guest's not your personal punching bags another word from you and I'l call your trainer and have you PERMANELTY BANNED from the valley FOREVER!" she said that with the tone of she means business as he scoffs 'Humph fine but you're the same Charizard I knew who always hides behind other's for help and always weak' As that hit's Charizard where it really hurts as Scar continues 'You're no Charizard you're not worthy of living here yet alone have the right to stay here consider this your option when you leave as you'll be all alone again some Charizard "I'm going to be the best charizard one day to be like my dad"' Scar quoted and mocked Ash's charizard as that made him tear up a bit 'Humph some Charizard you're as you were back when you left weak no wonder your former trainer abandoned you'.

As that caught Charla and Ash's Charizard off guard as Charizard asked 'H-How did you know that?' As Scar laughed 'Because I'm your replacement on your former trainer's team that's how I'd thought it was another charmander but you're reaction and how you were described made it even more delightful to poke fun of you're not worth a flamethrower nor my breath' As he walked off as Charizard was in full tears as much as he was manly he is sensitive as he ran out of the valley as Charla was going to comfort him but Liza stopped her "Let him go whatever happened is between them sadly I wished that I understood what they were saying" Liza said as Charla sighed and had to nod in agreement.

Later that night as Ash and the group were given a place to stay in the valley as they're going to leave the next day seeing what had happened even Ash was understanding for some reason why Charizard is upset his reaction looked like it had to do with his old trainer but what he wished he could understand. As Pidgeot was noticing what is going on with and noticed that Charla was watching him from a far worried about him 'So you must be the one who runs the place I see?' Pidgeot asked Charla as she noticed Pidgeot flying over to her. Charla nodded 'Yes and I am an old friend of his over there you must be the Pidgeot Pikachu mentioned right?' Charla asked which she nodded. 'Before you tell me what happened what relationship you have with him and then you can ask tell me what happened' Pidgeot not aware that Charla wasn't responsible for what happened is questioning her like she was. Charla sighed 'We're step-cousins our moms are step-sisters' as she explained everything both who they're related to and everything including up till what happened which made Pidgeot fell upset, as she was hearing about how Scar was the valley's bully to the point that he hated weak pokemon like Ash's Charizard and didn't see why she'd chosen him to train with him and such. 'I see that's what happened his former trainer replaced him with another Charizard and one who picked on him as a charmander huh?' Pidgeot asked with a understanding look on her face as Charla nodded 'Charizard was the one who gave him that scar on his eye back then when Scar pushed him too far many other Charizard still looked up to him but that was the straw that made Charizard there wanting to go out on his own I can see he's stronger than he seems but he still has emotional scars from Scar' Charla said showing a massive concerned look on her face. 'I agree he rarely told us about his past before he joined Ash but I'll talk to him you rest and sorry for sounding rude to you' Pidgeot apologized 'It's okay I accept your apology but be careful of what you say to him Pidgeot' Charla said as Pidgeot nodded

As Charizard was still in a hurt position 'He's wrong I still got a ways to go yes I may have been abandoned, Yes I may have been disobedient to Ash' He was moping as pidgeot who was behind him listening to this 'But I regretted what I've done during my time with Ash before he saved my life again Scar I don't know where you're getting all of these information about me outside of Damien but my past is something that you shouldn't get to' Charizard continued to cry as he said that. 'Then you should put him in his place in a battle one day Charizard' Pidgeot said to Charizard as Charizard tried to wipe his tears with his claw 'How long were you standing there Pidgeot?' Charizard asked 'Long enough Charla informed me about everything including your relationship with her family wise look I'm aware that fighting in the valley that isn't training is forbidden but that doesn't mean that you can't get back at him outside of it' Pidgeot said. As Charizard was silent as she continued 'Look he's wrong about you, yes you're stubborn, yes you can be a pain to talk with at times, and yes you can be a bit sensitive even now, but that's who you are Charizard and who I liked you can't just get stronger just by training alone here you need your team.' As Charizard looked down 'While I was back in the flock there was times that I felt like I couldn't protect them and that one day that Ash wouldn't comeback for me or to help my flock I've been called weak in the past before as well.' She said as Charizard said 'You're not weak not to me I've seen you battle during our journey here' Pidgeot shook her head 'I was also the weakest of my old flock back when I was a young Pidgey I couldn't even see myself to what I am today I was even rarely used in battle even during my time with Ash thinking that I would stay a Pidgeotto and never evolved' Pidgeot looked down 'When I saw my own line in danger i had to do something that day I evolved was the step in the direction I need to be strong for a new flock and be like my own father who was very respected amongst his fellow flyer's' She held her right wing showing that she and Charizard were the same in more ways than one 'P-Pidgeot you have a legacy like me but your father is a gym leaders Pokémon I'm now Champion's child there's a' As pidgeot interrupted 'Difference? Are you sure about that Charizard what's the difference we have the same goal in mind I left my new flock to get stronger one day even with a peace between me and the Fearow I knew that one day that something will happen and I will need to get stronger not only for them but for myself' She said with her own tear in her eye as Charizard wiped it from her beak with his claw 'You know you're right Pidgeot?' as she was curious as to what he just said 'We maybe from different families but our goals are the same to be stronger not only for ourselves but for those who we care about its time I move on from my past Damien maybe out there but I'm not the same as I was back then I will get stronger not with the help of the valley but on my own with all of your help' Charizard said with his claw gripped as his flame bursted with determination

'That's the Charizard that I knew talking' Charla said not realizing that it was morning already but Charizard didn't care. 'How much of that you caught on Charla?' Charizard asked. 'Just the last part whatever Pidgeot said to you brought the Charmander I grew up with back in you' Charla said as that got Pidgeot and Charizard smiled and nodded. As the 3 went back to Ash and the others. "Well I'll still ask anyway do you still want to stay here Charizard and train to be stronger or will you leave with Ash?" Liza asked as Ash looked to Charizard "It's up to you Charizard and note whatever decision you make I won't stop you" Ash said "But you'll still be a big part of the team no matter what?" With what Ash just said to Charizard he turned to Liza and Charla and shook his head showing that he doesn't want to stay with them. "I see you want to be with Ash huh?" Charizard nodded 'There's nothing I can say to convince you otherwise I mean we can still get Scar off your back and' Charla said but was interrupted by Charizard 'There's one thing that I will admit that Scar said to me is true my place isn't here in the Valley not in my current state I will train hard to not only surpass him one day but to be as strong as you are one day Charla not even close to our father's power hopefully one day' Liza can tell just by the way he was gesturing and speaking that Charizard's mind is made up. "You're still welcome back to the valley anytime Charizard if you need more training or if you found what you're seeking you'll be welcomed with open arms and claws of course" Liza said as Charla nodded. Ash nodded in agreement "Maybe one day yes but it's his decision not mine and I accept anyway to help him get there no matter what happens". As Charizard was taken back by this but smirked at this as Liza said "Well I wish you luck with that and take care of yourself okay Charizard" Charizard nodded.

As the group was led out of the revene "Follow this path and you'll be heading to Azelea town in a month from now" Liza said pointing to the path that the group wasn't even close to when she met them. "Thanks Liza we'll see you again someday" Ash said as Liza nodded and added "Well we might see each other again I'm close with one of the gym leaders and she's someone who knows Lance as much as Charla does but you're nowhere close to the city she's in". "Where's it at if you don't mind me asking?" Ash asked "I won't go into too much detail as part of the city is also a reservation like the charizific valley but it is where the last gym of the region is located Blackthorn city Claire will tell you the rest if you ever meet her just a heads up she is stubborn sometimes" Liza stated as the group nodded as they left waving goodbye.

With Charizard's spirit lifted and a new goal is set for not only Charizard but Ash as well to get each other stronger as a team and help each other out. As our hero's leaves the canyon and head to Azelea town.

Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8: Ash, The Chikorita's and Team Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of chikorita's lead's to one of them meeting with team rocket

Chapter 8: Ash, The Chikorita's and Team Rocket

We join our hero's as they travel to Azelea little did they know a pair of eyes was watching them as the group was having lunch.

'These humans seem very...interesting and many new pokemon some I've never seen' A green pokemon with a leaf on its head was watching the group closely. As another one a male pokemon of her same species walked over 'What's so special about these humans they look boring to me I want someone who is more to my liking they just look like they just make friends with any pokemon and catch them' He said with a snotty tone in his voice 'Well that's the type of trainer I want a trainer that is kind your just jealous that you haven't found a trainer that is like that bro' she said with a humph. 'One's who aren't kind those who either don't care or just want to be different from the boring kind ones who won't bother to do what I want and I really despise these humans just by the pokemon they have and why bother they have another grass starter on them' he said angrily

As this commotion was catching the attention of Ash and the gang "Hey did you hear that" Ash said as the pokespeach sounded familiar as the group nodded "Yeah it sounded like a Chikorita or two" Misty said. "But why is one or two out here most of them are not known in the wild and is known in the pokemon labs" Brock said. As the male Chikorita overhears this 'See not even they are knowing about there are many starters in the wild some trainers they're' he said as he left 'Hey don't run off bro' the sister of the two chikorita's left as Ash noticed and followed them as Misty and Brock followed as the male Chikorita used Razor leaf at Ash and co. 'Stay away' the male Chikorita yelled as his sister ran to him 'Hey that wasn't nice bro' as he humphed 'You're too soft sis if you want to be with him fine I'm out he's not worth my time' as he ran off as she whined as she looked at Ash and ran off to where her brother went.

As they were out of sight as Ash sighed "What was that all about I wasn't going to hurt them but it seems like that one Chikorita has issues against either me or humans" Ash said. "Well they're wild Pokemon so that makes sense that they would be adigated towards humans but I do agree it was just him." Misty said with a concern the other Chikorita as Brock interjects "Seems like he has a problem with certain trainers but we don't know the whole story?" which made the group nodded.

Little did they know that Team rocket was listening to the whole thing with meowth being the translator "Seems like that one Chikorita would fit perfectly with us" Jessie said "With the right words we can turn him against both his sister and the twerps after" Meowth said which James chimed in "The way he attacked the tweeps he definitely is teammates rocket material and can be useful for us here in johto" "The problem is how we going to get him without the other chikorita noticing?" Jessie asked. "Simple I can try to convince him about you two and what we stand against twerps like them just prepare to get him just in case he backs out or something like that" Meowth said.

Meanwhile with the two chikorita's 'Why do you have to be such a downer brother just cause you old trainers family dumped you because you wanted to be a pet around all of them and your trainer was more interested in herself doesn't mean that all of them are like that yes they're abusive trainers out there but do you really want to be around those types of trainers' the female Chikorita said as he slaps her head with a vine 'Ow! What was that for' she said holding her right cheek with her vine 'Never speak of my past again stupid sister your so blind in finding a trainer that you will believe that all trainers are going to be honest and different she didn't even care that they left me out here only reason why I allowed you to find your own is so that you can be happy and out of my life especially after you just said that' as he turned around 'Don't bother trying to tell me otherwise leave me' he said as he left which made his sister upset. 'Brother please do be like that' she said as he was already gone.

As Ash and the gang arrived to see the tail end of their argument and seeing her crying. As Ash picked her up "hey hey it's okay I don't know what happened with him but maybe we can at least try and help you" Ash to the chikorita who was surprised by this but nodded. "We also have to be careful team rocket may be nearby and will do anything to get pokemon" Brock said which Misty chimes in "Like taking advantage of this situation they'll lie and steal to get their way" which made the Chikorita more upset. 'Don't worry we'll help' Pikachu says 'but we need to know what happened' Pikachu questioned. As she explains his situation well what she was told and how he's her older brother. Which made Pikachu speechless just by looking at Pikachus expression whatever is going on with her brother is worse than what is letting on. "We need to get to him before they do" Ash said. "I agree with you but we have to deal with that if they convinced him that we could do nothing about it he's a wild Pokémon yes we've helped wild Pokémon before but willing to join them is something that might happen" Brock said the group knew that might be the worst case scenario.

As he stopped farther away from where she was at 'she just had to bring up my past if she hadn't I probably would've given him a chance or one of them but she's so adamant about them that she' as he was interrupted "Pushed it too far of course a human trained Pokémon would be" Meowth said lying 'Huh what did you say' "She was already taken by them before you noticed them she's trying to get you to be with them" which made him glare at Meowth 'And why should I believe a Meowth that speaks the human language' he said. "You have a point there but that boy you attacked he's not worth your time and will probably leave you or just forget your sister when this Journey is over here he's done it before" which made the male Chikorita growled "It's true lapras, that Pidgeot he has he was even planning at one point leaving that Pikachu who is his starter behind at one point, the only reason why he has them is because his friends made him do so I know because the organization that I work for has been trying to steal that pikachu for 2 years" Meowth said while he only told half the truth and lies about the Pokémon Ash released aka lapras. 'You mean Team rocket' he said which peaked Meowth's interest "Oh you heard of them have you" he nodded 'Yes I heard stories about them the type of trainers I would like' the male chikorita said which made Meowth smiled "All you need to do before joining is cutting your ties with your sister you may run into her during your stay with us but she will be your enemy not family in team rocket that's thrown out the window" Meowth said.

As the male Chikorita was shocked by this was it really that easy yes she's his sister but she's still family but if what he said was true was she really with a new trainer without him knowing one that is similar to his situation before hand. "My teammates of team rocket is waiting for your answer you know that you can't turn down a deal to get even with the twerps and other twerps like your old trainer and her family and before you asked I saw the whole thing she's even acting like a human trained Pokémon why go back to someone who betrayed your back like that" Meowth said 'But that would be doing' as he was cut off "No it won't you already started when you attacked her and her trainer that's not what a kind Pokémon would do to humans you already crossed the line of a kind hearted Pokémon, a Pokémon who wants a good trainer would never acted like that" which made him shocked and looked at his vines and leaf. "You already have the making of a team rocket Pokémon willing to do harm for gain for our boss and to take Pokémon even if it means giving up on your old values and manipulating Pokémon to our advantage I'm telling you the truth about your sister and her trainer" Meowth said managing to manipulate his ideals and logic what he did was indeed would get any trainer who wants him to go against him even costing him a trainer his/her's license as one. As Jessie and James arrived beside Meowth he saw them they definitely meant business as he was hesitant about what to do.

As he heard a voice coming their way it was Ash and the gang along as he notice that she was with them and was being brought to them via the pidgeot who was searching for him. As he growled but at Ash and his sister as Meowth whispers "told you, you believe me know" 'Come on bro don't you see that they're manipulating you to' as she was interrupted by her brother as Meowth translates for everyone to hear 'NO I'VE SEEN ENOUGH OF YOUR HUMAN FRIENDS HERE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS BLIND AND DON'T REALIZE IT" as the group was taken a back by this. As the brother turned around 'I accept joining team rocket you coming here with them proves that you are his Pokémon from the start you're no sister to me' as he walks over to James 'From this day forward I'm your enemy and you're mine' as Chikorita was sad 'Don't bother trying to tell me otherwise' as James pulled out a pokeball and caught him without hassle or fail. "We got what we wanted we're off don't bother trying to save him he's ours and will always be" Jessie says as James sends out Weezing "smokescreen so we can make our escape" which he did as it made it enough for their escape. As Pidgeot was about to go after "Their gone Pidgeot there's nothing we can do about it but we will try to convince him to get him back from them" Pidgeot sighs and nods.

"Team rocket whatever you said to him you won for now but we'll get back at them that's a promise" Ash said clenching his fists. As he notice that Chikorita was still unsure what to do next as her first real experience with humans wasn't what she wanted or planned. As Ash kneels down and pet her back "I'm sorry for what happened and if you want to leave you can I won't stop you or try to catch or convince you" Ash said trying to comfort her and showing her that he's a respectful human trainer. She looked up at Ash and smiled she'll free her brother and to do that she needs to get stronger she shook her head and noticed an empty pokeball on him and tapped it catching her like with her brother before her without even trying to break free as it dings this was Ash's ninth Pokémon on his team which caught Ash off guard. "She must've had the idea to save her brother and gets stronger on my team" Ash said as he let's her out "Welcome to the team but if it's not to your liking or something of that sort you don't have to stay" Ash said to Chikorita who was surprised but understand that Ash was showing that he understand what she was going through as she nodded. "The problem is that they did it the fair way but took advantage of his situation so getting him back won't be easy" Misty said and Ash agreed "it just shows that different Pokémon are going through different pasts or had it rough I will try and help them to see that not all trainers are like that"

What a ride folks with a new team member for both our heroes and Team rocket what else do they have planned for the Pokémon of the region find out as the journey continues.

Stay tuned


End file.
